


You Tell a Funny Joke; I'll Tell a Funnier One

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Laura discuss their respective strategies for life in the military and politics--and dealing with enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Tell a Funny Joke; I'll Tell a Funnier One

Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: don't own them  
Word Count: ~600  
Summary: Bill and Laura discuss their respective strategies for life in the military and politics--and dealing with enemies.

  
  


It had been a few weeks since the attacks, and Commander Adama was becoming accustomed to the new President of the Twelve Colonies.  If he were honest with himself, he’d admit all of his preconceived notions about the schoolteacher turned politician were wrong.  She was very good at her job.  Without a doubt she was better than Adar, whom Bill had always disliked and didn’t vote for.  He never cared for the Presidents prior to Adar either.  And as a career military man, he’d met them all at least once.  Not that those meetings were of any importance to him or the Presidents.  For the Presidents, they were nothing more than photo ops to show their support for the military--even during peace times.  For Bill, they were a waste of time.  He hated the pomp and circumstance that went into each Presidential visit.

It was quite ironic that when he became the highest ranking officer in the Colonial Fleet, he pulled out all the stops to host his own Presidential visit on Galactica.  And he did it because he wanted to, because he wanted their new President to feel important and respected.  Lee later confided in him that she was uncomfortable by the show but that she appreciated the gesture.  He chuckled over that revelation when he was alone in his quarters.  It seemed he had more in common with President Roslin than he thought.  They wouldn’t waste time on pomp and circumstance anymore.  They’d focus on running and protecting the fleet and finding a new home--the things that really mattered.

The funny thing was that for the first time in his very long career, he didn’t mind putting on that show.  They finally had a President worthy of the title, and he wouldn’t mind showing her the respect her office commanded in the future--just without all the pomp and circumstance.

It had been several days since the President’s first official visit (as President that is) on Galactica.  Since then they solved their water crisis and developed a plan for cylon detection, appointing Dr. Baltar to the task.  President Roslin and Commander Adama were sitting in his quarters having a debriefing.  They had concluded their business, and Bill decided it was time to compliment his President.  He didn’t want to make a big deal out of it; he just wanted to show her he thought she was doing a good job and that he’d support her.

“You seem to be settling in well, Madame President.”

“Thank you, Commander Adama.  I’ve had a good example.”

“Adar?”  Bill did his best to keep his disdain for her predecessor out of his voice.  Maybe one day, he’d share his feelings with her about him.  In the meantime, he wouldn’t speak ill of the dead.

“Yes.  He taught me diplomacy was the best strategy.”

“And that works for you?”

“So far, yes.”

“And when it doesn’t?”

“Then I have you to bring out the big guns.” Laura said this with a smile.  One of her real smiles too, not the politician one she usually gives.

Bill liked that his President was beginning to think of them as partners.  Between the two of them, they could be unstoppable.  “They tell a funny joke; we tell a funnier one.”

“Exactly.”

The Commander couldn’t help fearing the possibility of escalation, so he said, “Between you and me, I’m hoping your diplomacy works all the time.”

“Me too,” Laura said with a wistful expression.  She clearly had the same fears as her Commander.

  
  



End file.
